


I wish I were Yue (I mean Heather)

by rainyfridays



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kataang - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), They love each other, sokka is oblivious, yue is heather, zukka - Freeform, zuko is a singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyfridays/pseuds/rainyfridays
Summary: Zuko loves Sokka and Sokka loves Yue.Zuko wishes he were Yue.Song Au (Heather from Conan Gray) that song fits so perfectly for those two idiots.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	I wish I were Yue (I mean Heather)

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a nativ english speaker so bear with me.

„Really it looks better on you anyways,“ Sokka said with big smile on his face. 

Zuko gave him a quick nod and looked away. He could already feel the warmth spreading into his face. He burrows his face into the soft blue sweater of Sokka and took a deep breath. It smelled just like Sokka. (Well duhh, of course it does, it’s his sweater, idiot.) A little musky, but oh so sweet.

It was Zukos favorite smell. But he wouldn’t admit that. He wished he could just say it. Say it to Sokka. Let him know all of his thoughts. 

Maybe some day.

It was December (december 3rd to be exact) and Zuko was cold. Well more like freezing but he wouldn’t admit that. He is after all stubborn as fuck. But Sokka knew, he always knew what Zuko needed and Zuko was so fucked, because he was so in love with him. It hurts Zuko, but he just ignored it.

„Zuko, you ready, dude?,“ Sokka asked already opening the door of his little apartment. 

They were going to a little coffee shop. His friends always hung out there. It was the first place were they all met each other. 

Zuko was on the small stage, playing his guitar and singing a cover of A-Team. Yeah, he was that emo. Sokka told him, that he fell in love with his voice and now they are best friends, for exactly 4 years now.

„Yeah let’s go,“ he ignored the ‚dude’ part, because it hurt to hear Sokka calling him ‚dude’ or ‚bro‘. 

They walked in comfortable silence to the shop. 

Sokka opened the door and made a gesture with his hand to let Zuko in first.

„After you. Your majesty,“ he smirked.

Zuko frowned and said,“Don’t call me that, asshole.“ 

„Yeah sure, just admit that you like it when I call you those names. Embrace it, my dude,“ he said and walked in after Zuko.

Sokka was shivering and tried to warm his hands, with is breath. He wanted to grab his hands and warm them with his own, but that would be weird, because that aren’t dating. Zuko just smiled at him, shaking his head. It was a tired smile, he didn’t want to argue, he was too exhausted from staying up late.

He tried to write a new song. He had the words already in his mind, but the words alone weren’t enough. He needed sentences and he didn’t had those yet.

Sokka grabbed his hand, which snapped Zuko out of his thoughts. He pulled him into a booth and sat himself on the opposite of Zuko. He smiled at Zuko. A big toothy smile, it warmed Zukos heart.

„Hey what can I get you both?,“ the waitress asked, after they were settled.

„Two black coffees please, that's all thanks,“ Sokka smiled and winked at the waitress.

She nodded with a small smile, but Zuko could see the faint blush on her cheeks, which pained him. Sokka always flirted. And it seemed like it was always in front of Zuko, that's at least what Zuko thought. God was probably just messing with him, laughing at him.

She walked away and Zuko looked at Sokka, who was already looking at him. His eyes were sparkling and a genuine smile was on his face. 

It was mesmerizing.

Sokka, talked about his job at the elementary school. He loved to talk about the little kids. He loved his job. He was always so excited when he talked about the little kids and how proud he is when all the kids laugh at his stupid math jokes, because yes, he his that lame math teacher with all the stupid math jokes. 

He grabbed Zukos hand excitedly and said,“She is so smart. She always had her problems with math, but she finally got the basics. I was so proud.“

„Thats amazing Sokka, I mean after all, you are a good teacher,“ Zuko said with a smile, squeezing his hand. 

He was so in love, it hurt. But maybe ... maybe he could tell him. There was a little bit hope, after that one time they-

„You know she reminds me of you, I mean you also never got math,“ he laughed and it was music to Zukos ears.

„Hey don‘t be rude,“ Zuko said and acted hurt. He clutched his heart and put on a pained face. He looked like a kicked puppy and Sokka thought it was cute.

„You hurt my feelings, you stabbed me right through my heart,“ Sokka laughed loudly at Zuko and shook his head.

„Your are so fucking dramtic,“ he said smirking.

He squinted his eyes, looking like he was deep in his thoughts and then an evil smile spread on his face,“My little ... drama queen. I’m a genius, I just put two qualities that totally are you together. You are dramatic as fuck and a queen, well more like a king but you know queen sounds better. Who gives a fuck anyways, it’s 2020.“ 

Zuko rolled his eyes but smile.

„You are so charming. My ego is getting bigger and bigger with everyday talking to you.“ 

And there it was again, that huge pretty smile, that stopped Zukos heart for a second.

Zuko grabbed a tissue and pulled a pen out of his pocked. He always carried one with him, because of those moments when the words in his head transform into sentences.

„Oh oh, tell me what you write down! I hope it’s about me, you still have to write a Song for me, Zuko,“ Sokka said excited, eyes wide, while their waitress brought them their coffee.

Zuko just laughed while writing his thoughts on the tissue. It was a sad broken laugh, that Sokka didn’t noticed. Because you see, it’s funny really, every song in Zukos little notebook is actually about the blue eyed boy in front of him and it hurt so much to not just tell him.

„Don’t worry, I will, promise,“ he told him not looking up, which was probably a good thing, because the door to the coffee shop opened and the most beautiful woman came in.

Sokkas breath hitched and his eyes were wide and sparkling. Sokka put his hand on Zukos arm and squeezed hard. 

„Sokka ...,“ he trailed off and looked up, but stopped speaking when he saw his friends gaze.

He followed Sokkas eyes and it landed on a beautiful, beautiful woman.

What a sight for sore eyes. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on a sunny day.

Zukos heart broke in that moment, because it was the look. The same look he gave Sokka. Zuko touched his left cheek, he thought he wasn’t even half as pretty as she was. 

Sokka was mesmerized by her beauty.

She’s got him mesmerized.

Zukos thoughts stopped for a moment and then, they all at once came crushing in fast and hard and he wrote again, but this time the lyrics was more sad more grieving. He was sad, but he knew, he just knew this day would come eventually.

But he didn’t thought it was this soon.

Zuko felt like he died.

„Dude, she is the most beautiful woman I ever laid my unworthy eyes on,“ Sokka said breathless, never leaving the girl out of his sight.

„Yeah, you should go talk to her,“ Zuko said painfully and cringed at his cracking voice.

Finally, Sokka looked at him. He frowned because of the look on Zukos face and opened his mouth, but a voice stopped him.

They both looked at her and he just felt his heart sinking. Of course she would come over. Of course she already looked at Sokka, smiling with big blue eyes.

And maybe they were perfect for each other.

„Hey, I just caught you staring at me,“ she smiled cheekily and he saw Sokka blushing.

He never blushed.

„I-I ... sorry, I‘m S-Sokka,“ he stammered and looked at his coffee, still blushing.

She grinned and said,“I’m Yue, nice to meet you S-Sokka.“

***

Two months passed and he and Yue were head over heels for each other. And Zuko, well Zuko was in so much pain, that he stopped hanging out with Sokka alone. 

He could hang out with all of their friends around, but alone, he just couldn’t. No, it was just to much, hearing all about Yue and how amazing she was.

The most painful thing though, was seeing them coming into the coffee shop, were all of their friends hung out, because it was open air night and Zuko was supposed to sing for them, but his mind went blank, when he saw Yue, in Sokkas sweater. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders and he was smiling so big, it must have hurt his cheeks.

„Hey guys, what’s up?,“ he grinned at his friends and sat down next to Zuko, elbowing him softly.

Zuko looked up from his little notebook, where he was still writing his song. Well, it was already finished, but he still needed to add a few things. It wasn’t perfect yet. A small smile was on his lips and he nodded at Sokka, his gaze already on his notebook again. Sokka frowned a little. 

He wanted his friend back, he felt like they never talked anymore and it saddened Sokka.

Yue sat on the opposite of them, little did Sokka know, that she saw his hurt gaze, that he gave his best friend. He didn’t said anything and let his friend wirte in his notebook. He didn’t want to distract him. 

„So Yue and I thought about adopting a puppy,“ Sokka said excitement in his voice. They had talked about work and their lifes. Zuko was the only one that didn’t talked, but his friends didn’t mind. He was distracted anyways, thinking about the song that he wrote. He was kind of afraid of it, because it was a lot. And if Sokka ever heard that song, he would know.

Zuko wanted Sokka to know, but thought was so selfish. Sokka had Yue. And they loved each other.

Katara looked at him in disbelief, because he and Yue were just a month and a few days into their relationship. And also, he couldn’t take care of himself, how would he ever take care of a puppy.

„Sokka, don’t you think, that that’s a little bit soon and also you don’t have that much time,“ Aang said carefully, because he didn’t want to hurt his friends feelings.

He also knew that Zuko was probably hurting, while hearing those plans.

„Yeah Aang is right, you barely can take care of yourself, Sokka,“ Katara said knowingly and Toph nodded in agreement.

„Sokka, we talked about this. We agreed on maybe adopting in a few months,“ Yue said softly, grabbing her boyfriends hand, squeezing softly because of the sad look on his face.

„At least half a year,“ she added quietly.

She was a good person, Zuko thought, which made this situation a little bit bearable. Because he was again, nearly dying inside hearing this conversation. 

„Zuko, you are up next,“ the shop owner said, ripping Zuko out of his thoughts.

Sokka grinned at him,“You will rock this, buddy!“

Zuko just nodded with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and stood up grabbing his guitar and going to the stage. Sokka knew that the smile wasn’t real. That wasn’t his friend, but he didn’t want to make a scene. He will ask him another time.

Zuko sat on the chair and took a deep breath. He looked at his friends, grinning. They all smiled at him, Sokka even giving him a thumbs up.

It was a cover song, but he was singing it, like it was his own song. 

Sokkas heart melted at the sight of his friend. He was beautiful whenever he was singing. Sokka loved that sight. Actually, he was always beautiful, Sokka thought.

***

Life is funny. 

After that night in the coffee shop, Zukos life changed for the better. A guy, who loved his voice, told him that his cousin was some important guy in the music industry, who would probably want to work with Zuko.

It turned out, that indeed he wanted to work with him. He wanted Zuko signed under his record label. He felt free and happy for the first time in a while. They loved his song, the song he wrote when his world actually fell apart. He called it Yue. It was to obvious, so he changed the name to Heather. He still knew, that Sokka would probably realize a few seconds into the song, that it was about him. Zuko for the first time, desperately wanted him to know. He wanted Sokka to know, how much pain he caused him.

His friends and especially his uncle were so proud of him and also exicted to hear the song on the radio for the first time tonight. They were going to meet at the coffee shop at 5pm. 

Zuko looked at his watch, it was 1pm. He wanted the day to just end fast. He was exhausted from all the late nights, he would spent recording songs, but he didn’t mind, he loved it. He always wanted to just put his music out there, let the people know how he felt, because he knew, that there were people out there, who felt the same way. He wanted to help them.

Zuko looked up, when he heard knocking on the door. He frowned, because his uncle was working and he didn’t expect anyone.

He opened the door and was greeted by an excited Sokka. 

„Zuko! I am so excited, I can’t believe that you are going to be on the fucking radio!,“ he nearly screamed, which made Zuko laugh.

„Yeah, same. Guess I am not that bad of a singer,“ Zuko said closing the door. 

Sokka and Yue were together for six months now and Zuko had to respect that. He tried for Sokka, to act normal around them, tried to hang out with only him again. It worked eventually, but it still hurt. 

Just a few hours, and he would know.

„That‘s so crazy, my best friend is going to be a star. Oh man, I feel like I am about to faint. Is it weird, that I feel like the person who is going to be on the radio?,“ Sokka rambled while pacing in the living room.

„Calm down, Sokka. It‘s just one song. Maybe the people will hate it,“ Zuko mumbled not paying attention to Sokka and sitting down on the couch.

Sokka stopped with wide eyes,“You can’t be serious. You are the most amazing singer I know!“

„I am the only singer you know, idiot,“ Zuko laughed and Sokka actually calmed him down a little bit, because if he is being honest, he is a little bit nervous.

After all Sokka will know. 

Sokka pouted but sat down next to him and took his hand into his,“For real, Zuko, you are amazing, the people will love you. I mean I already do, so don’t worry about the other people.“

Zuko stared at him. He loved him. But not in that way, but still he said he loved Zuko. 

„I- ...,“ Zuko started and he wanted to desperately tell him, that he loved him too, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t because, Sokka wouldn’t understand.

„Thank you, that means a lot, Sokka.“ 

„Of course, Zuko,“ he told him and brought Zukos hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckle.

How was he supposed to stop loving him, when Sokka did those things? It was impossible. Zuko melted under his touch, he wanted more. He wanted so much more, but he couldn’t have that. 

He sometimes wished that Yue never existed, but those thoughts were just wrong. They were disgusting. He was ashamed of those thoughts. 

„Is that my sweater?,“ Sokka asked, looking at the blue sweater, that Zuko wore more times than he would like to admit. 

„Uh, yeah. I guess. I‘m sorry, do you want it back?“, Zuko asked, already trying to take it off, but Sokka stopped him immediately.

„Dude, no! You look better in it than I do, keep it,“ he said smiling softly at Zuko.

Zukos heart skipped a beat. He wanted to lean in and kiss him. But he would never do that, but still it was a nice thought.

Sokka bit his lips and looked into Zukos ember eyes. He really looked better in the sweater than Sokka did. But Sokka thought, he really just over all looked amazing. Zukos hair was in a bun. That gave Sokka a clear sight of Zukkos face. Is high cheekbones, those beautiful golden eyes, full lips. Sokka shook his head. Those thoughts were weird. He shouldn’t think about Zukos lips. But they were still so perfect. He wondered how they would feel, against his own lips. 

Sokka frowned at that thought. He wondered what the fuck was wrong with him. Because no, he shouldn’t want to kiss Zuko. Also he had a girlfriend, that he loved very much.

„You okay?,“ Zuko asked concerned. 

„Yeah, just thinking.“

„About what?,“ He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Sokka blushed,“Oh, uh ... nothing. Really.“

Zukos eyes widened. Did Sokka just blush? He was clearly hallucinating. He asked himself, what Sokka thought about, but he just couldn’t figure it out.

„Okay, yeah right and I am the president of the United States,“ Zuko said laughing a little but.

„Hey, I would vote for you,“ Sokka smirked, which earned him a punch from Zuko. 

„I would be a good president. But I don’t like suites so, that would be a problem.“

„I think you would look hot in a suit,“ Sokka said. His eyes widened, realizing what he just said. This time Zuko blushed and looked at anything and everything but not at Sokka.

„Thanks, ... I guess,“ he mumbled shy.

„Okay let’s get something to drink and food I‘m starving,“ Sokka whined. 

Zuko rolled his eyes but smiled apologetically,“I actually can‘t right now, I have to do some things.“

Sokka furrowed his eyebrows,“What things?“

„O-Oh just ... uh, things okay. Uncle will give you something to eat. We will meet at the coffee shop later, alright?,“ Zukos said already standing up and going to the door to open it for Sokka, but Sokka didn’t move.

„Why are you being weird?,“ Sokka asked confused, standing up slowly.

„I have just a lot on my mind right now, I need to be alone, please?,“ he begged and Sokka understood.

„Okay, if you need anything, just call me or write me,“ he said concerned but went outside.

„Yeah, thanks,“ Zuko mumbled and bit his lip nervously.

He watched as Sokka turned around and walked slowly downstairs.

„Wait, Sokka!,“ he called and Sokka immediately stopped and turned around.

Zuko just jogged up to him, staring in those ocean blue eyes. He hesitated, but then pulled him in a tight hug. Sokka was caught of guard but put his arms around Zukos body and squeezed him tightly to his body. 

Both their hearts picked up their speed, but nobody had to know that. 

„I- ... Thank you for everything. You are my best friend and I love you,“ Zuko said quietly. Sokka smiled at that and squeezed him even tighter.

„Don’t tell Aang that I said that, he will be devastated,“ Zuko added quickly, which earned him a laugh from Sokka.

„Sure. I love you too, Zuko,“ he said almost shy.

***

Sokka was excited and couldn’t sit still in the booth of the coffee shop. Everyone was already there with him, except for Zuko. He wrote him like a million text messages and called him at least 20 times, but it was always going to his voicemail. Sokka was concerned. He also called Iroh, but he didn’t picked up either. 

Sokka frowned, what if something happend to Zuko? His heart clenched at the thought. 

A hand on his arm, pushed him back to reality and he looked at Suki, who was smiling at him.

„He wil come eventually, don’t worry,“ she said, squeezing his arm with a small smile.

„Yeah, I don’t know. It’s just weird, he always answers my calls. Even Iroh didn’t picked up,“ he mumbled bitting is lip.

„Babe, I’m sure that he is fine,“ but Yue looked concerned herself and looked outside, waiting for a black car to pull up, but it never came.

„Hey guys, it‘s starting!,“ Toph said excited and indeed, the radio guy talked a little bit about Zuko and then announcing the title of the song. 

It was called Heather. Everyone starred in excitement at the radio, that Aang brought with him. 

And it started. But with every word Zuko sang, Sokkas heart sank deeper and deeper.

He didn’t saw that Iroh came in the shop, with no Zuko with him, looking sad.

Sokka felt tears building up in his eyes. Zuko sounded so hurt. He was an idiot, how could he be so blind?

„Wait you guys kissed?,“ Toph asked frowning at Sokka, after the song was over. Every pair of eyes was on him.

He remembered like it was yesterday. They were drunk, he actually kissed Zuko, because he was so beautiful that night. It was 3 years ago. But he never mentioned it, because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. He thought that Zuko didn’t remember, because he also never mentioned it. But now, it was so clear, he remembered and Sokka was an asshole. He should’ve had mentioned it, because Zuko was just awkward and he should have known that Zuko would never mention something as awkward like that. He knew Zuko like he knew his own shadow. 

Well he thought he knew him that well, but apparently he didn’t.

Sokkas hands were shaking, he looked up and finally saw Iroh. He looked around but, there was no Zuko. 

„W-Where is h-he?,“ Sokkas voice broke, tears running down his face. 

„Sokka, he left an hour ago. I thought you guys knew,“ he said sadly.

„What do you mean he left?,“ Aang said concerned, bevor Sokka could ask.

„To Seattle, he had to move. He didn’t mention it?,“ Iroh asked in disbelief. „They told him two months ago, that he had to move to Seattle for the record deal.“

Two months ago and he didn’t even noticed. He didn’t noticed, that his best friend was saying goodbye, a few hours ago, without him realizing.

His sadness turned into anger.

„What the fuck? Who the fuck does he think he is?,“ Sokka said angry, tears still falling down his face.

„Sokka, please calm down,“ Yue said softly.

He looked at her and he forgot, he forgot for a second that she was here, with him. Her sad smile burning into his mind.

„I‘m sorry, I am so so sorry, Yue,“ he said, while she was pulling him into a hug, he didn’t know what he was apologizing for. But he felt the need to just do it.

But he knew, he had to apologizes to another person. Another’s persons heart he broke. 

He was crying for a week, trying so hard, to reach that asshole. But apparently, he changed his number, because one afternoon, Sokka tried again probably for the 80th time that day, but instead of hearing his voicemail, his phone told him, that the number wasn’t available anymore. 

What the fuck? 

Sokka was so pissed and sad. His heart was broken. 

Iroh told him, that his nephew needed time, he would come along someday. 

So Sokka left him alone.

Yue broke up with him, after another two months. He knew that she waited for him to calm a little bit down, because his heart was already broken by Zuko. She knew, he didn’t need another person that is going to hurt his heart, but she couldn’t wait anymore. It wasn’t fair to anyone.

„I understand, I was a terrible boyfriend, I’m so sorry, Yue,“ he said crying. 

He felt like it was a new hobby of his, crying. 

She pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek. „Baby, don't. You were an amazing boyfriend, but we aren’t meant to be together. I love you, I really do. But you are not happy with me, the way you were happy with him. I kind of had a feeling, but I was selfish and I loved you, I still do, but look my selfishness is the reason you are hurting and I am so sorry.“

„You knew? How? Not even I knew. I realized when we listend to the song,“ Sokka mumbled into her shoulder shaking his head.

„The way you looked at him no matter what he did, I realized a month bevor he left,“ she said quietly.

„Oh.“

„Yeah, when he was sad or look stressed, you looked concerned and also stressed. When he was happy and smiling, you were watching him with that longing look and a bright smile on your lips. Even your eyes smiled, I never understood people that said those things, but watching you watching him ... I understand now.“

Sokka was speechless, he didn’t want to say anything. He didn’t had the strength. Yue knew, which meant that probably everyone of his friends knew too and they never said anything.

„You know, he looked at you the same way, even through our whole relationship. But he never said anything, so I thought ... I don’t know, that maybe he didn’t want to be with you, or you knew and weren’t just into him and I didn’t understood, but now I do. And I was so wrong. And also, just so you know, I would’ve eventually told you, that I felt like you were in love with someone else.“ 

„Keep fighting for him?,“ she asked him after a long pause of silence and Sokka looked up at her frowning.

„I tried I fought and fought, but that asshole even changed his stupid number! He doesn’t want me to fight for him!“, he shouted angrily and Yue flinched.

„I know, but don’t stop, okay? He needs time and so do you.“

***

And indeed he needed time. A year went by and they didn’t mentioned him, which broke Sokkas heart, but also it felt good. He didn’t date anyone in that year. But he heard him dating a few people. It hurt and he understood now, how it must’ve felt for him. 

He heard from Iroh sometimes while he was sitting in the Jasmin dragon, how Zuko was doing. He was glad, that he always heard that he was good, even better than good. Zuko felt free, that is at least what he hears from Iroh.

He also heard, that Zuko was coming home, for his tour. He is coming back. 

***

„You sure about this, Iroh?,“ he asked nervously.

„Yes I am, he would want you there, all of you, but he wouldn’t admit that,“ Iroh smiled. It was a genuine smile. 

Iroh bought for all of them tickets for his show in Main, their hometown. He was excited but nervous and also really pissed.

Sokka knew, that Zuko knew, that Zukos is coming home, but still after everything, after a year of radio silence, he didn’t reached out and tried to talk to Sokka. It hurt, a lot. But he would try to talk to him tonight. Because the show was tonight. In two hours to be exact.

„Sokka, you never actually told us, how you two kissed,“ Toph said smirking, while Sokka was panicking about seeing Zuko after a year. He didn’t even know if Zuko was dating someone right now or not. Maybe this is a bad idea, maybe he shouldn’t do this.

Katara saw the look on his face and reached out for his hand squeezing it and smiling at him. Giving him a look, that said ‚Chill, it will be okay.‘

„Yeah, tell us!,“ Aang said, not helping at all.

„I’m dying over here and that is the only thing on your minds, fuck off, both of you,“ Sokka mumbled but a little smile crept on his face. 

He could remember that they kissed but he actually forgot what it felt like, kissing Zuko. I mean they were both pretty drunk so don’t even blame him.

So here they were nearly three hours later. The opening act was done and they were all waiting for him to come on the stage. The hall was full nearly every seat was taken. He felt kind of proud but still, he was so nervous, that he felt ill.

It felt weird sitting in the middle of all of those teenage girls and boys, but he was glade that his friends were with him. Iroh was behind the stage, he would get them in later. So there wasn’t much to do until the concert was over. So he tried to sit still in his seat and waited for Zuko to come on stage.

He was breathtakingly beautiful and it was as if Sokka saw him for the first time all over again. His heartbeat picked up and his palms of his hands started sweating. A big grin plastered on his face while listing to the songs, that he heard all over the radio everyday.

You see, Sokka still thought that Yue was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. She was as beautiful as the moon. But Zuko, Zuko was the most beautiful man he ever saw. Yue was the moon, but Zuko was the sun.

Suki punched his arm and he looked at her. She was smirking and wiggling her eyebrows. Sokka just rolled his eyes and ignored her. 

„I hope you enjoyed the show so far,“ Zuko said into the microphone and the people started screaming. A grin spread on those pink flushed lips and he walked to a chair, where a guitar was leaned on. Again the people started screaming even louder. Sokka didn’t even knew, that that was possible. 

He sat down and reached for the guitar,“So the last song for tonight means a lot to me. It all started with this song.“

And the people were again just going crazy.

He started to sing and Sokkas heart broke a little, seeing him for the first time in a long time, singing that song to him in person. Sokkas eyes were glued on Zuko and a big smile formed on his face. Katara squeezed is left hand and Suki leaned her head on Sokkas right am closing her eyes and enjoying Zukos calming voice.

He was so in love with Zuko and it kinda hurt, knowing he still had to wait a few minutes to tell him in person. He wanted to grab that face and push his lips on his, but first he wanted to punch him for ignoring him, because that was just rude.

„Thank you all for coming, get home safely and have a good night, Main,“ Zuko said into the microphone and went off the stage.

Zuko was exhausted and tired, he just wanted to sleep. It was thank god the last day of his tour and he finally could relax a little bit. It hurt him to come back home, after everything, but here he was running to his uncle and pulling him into a tight hug.

„You were amazing out there, nephew,“ he said proudly and patting Zuko on his back.

Zuko blushed,“Thank you, Uncle, let’s go home. I’m tired, I need sleep.“ 

„Really, you don’t want to see your friends anymore?“, a familiar voice said behind him. Toph.

Zukos eyes widened and he turned around to see all of his friends there, including Sokka who looked everywhere, but not at Zuko. 

He was fucked.

He didn’t know if they were still his friends, because after all he never had the chance to speak to them anymore. It was kind of weird, really, but his mind went blank when Aang pulled him in a bone crushing hug and Toph followed after that.

„I-I didn’t expect all of you here. I’m glad though,“ he said quietly and Toph punched his arm, which hurt pretty bad.

The silence that followed was awkward, to say at least. Nobody moved or dared to say anything. Zuko sighed and looked at his uncle for help, but the old man just shrugged and left the room quietly, with an apologetic smile. Bevor he went through the door though, he gave him an awkward thumbs up, which made Zuko groan quietly.

„So can we talk about the elephant in the room,“ Suki finally said looking between those two idiots, that tried so hard not to look at each other.

Katara glared at Zuko the whole time and crossed her arms in front of her, she mumble,“We should go outside.“

And he was glad for that, that just left him and Sokka.

Maybe he wasn’t that glad, but it was better than having a huge audience.

„I-,“ Zuko started but he didn’t know what to say. Is he sorry? Yeah, but just saying that felt so wrong. Sokka though, looked into his eyes for the first time that night, a hopeful glint in them.

But there was the silence again and he swallowed hard.

„Sokka,“ he said and it hurt to say that name after so long.

Sokka stepped in front of Zuko and for a split second he thought, that he would hug him but instead he punched Zuko in his stomach. It wasn’t that hard, but he still winced. 

„You deserved that,“ Sokka said crossing his arms in front of him, just like his sister a few minutes ago.

„I did,“ Zuko agreed and nodded slightly.

„This is painful to watch,“ Suki mumbled form behind the slightly opened door and cringed.

„I agree,“ Toph smirked and Katara slapped the back of her head silencing her.

„I feel like, saying sorry isn’t enough,“ Zuko said holding is stomach, because damn, it did hurt bad after all.

Sokka realized that and looked a little bit concerned,“Sorry for punching you.“

„No, I deserved that,“ Zuko mumbled.

„I just don’t understand, you never called back,“ Sokka finally said and looked so hurt and confused, it was indeed painful to watch.

„I wanted to, but they said that I can’t focus on other things than the music, including you,“ Zuko said wincing at his own words.

„What? So they told you, you could not call you friends?,“ Sokka said in disbelief.

„They actually took my phone and gave me a new one with only the „important“ contacts in my phone. I tried to call, but they said no anyways and I was still hurt and I just ... I don’t know what to say, but I am really really sorry Sokka,“ Zuko said, voice cracking a little bit.

„Why did you not asked Iroh for my number? Or even Aang or Katara or Toph or Suki, why just ... why did you do that? You didn’t gave me a chance to say something, after you dropping that song, which clearly said that you loved me,“ Sokka said and Zuko just saw for the first time, how hurt Sokka was. He hated that look on him.

He wanted to reach out and hug him.

„I still do,“ Zuko said quietly and Sokka looked confused.

„I still love you. And I wanted to do it, I missed you so much, but I had to concentrate on one thing. My manager said, I only could have one thing for now, either a music career or my friends and I said I wanted both, and he said no. And I just couldn’t anymore I was losing my mind. I choose you, I was already packing and ready to come back. But they said I signed up to work for them, for at least 3 years and now you are here and I am actually so happy,“ Zuko rambled and finally, Sokka pulled him into a tight hug. 

They both held each other, silently crying. It was so cliche but who cares? Zuko could feel his heartbeat in his ears. It was pounding so fast. He couldn’t believe that this was happening for real. He dreamed of this moment so many times. He never stopped loving Sokka, how could he? It was Sokka. His Sokka.

„I love you too, asshole,“ Sokka mumbled into Zukos hair. He pulled away and looked into Sokkas face in disbelief.

„Really?,“ he asked shocked, not believing what Sokka just said.

„Yeah, kind of, you know what ... I changed my mind,“ he smiled teasing Zuko who just rolled his eyes, but still looked slightly afraid.

„I am just joking, Zuko. You record label is disgusting me though, I want to punch all of them, those assholes don’t deserve your talent,“ Sokka said pissed. All those months he thought that Zuko was ignoring him, he felt like he could finally breathe again, knowing that it wasn’t on purpose.

„I agree with you,“ Zuko said sadly closing his eyes and leaning his cheek against Sokkas chest.

He pulled away though and Zuko looked a little bit hurt.

„I know we still have to talk about a lot, but I can’t hold this back anymore,“ Sokka said and pressed his lips to Zukos, who immediately melted into the kiss.

Finally. Finally, they had each other.

Zuko deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring Sokkas mouth, which made Sokka moan quietly. 

Sokka eventuelly pulled away to catch his breath. Zuko saw a smirk forming on those lips.

„After all, you did wrote a song about me.“

He couldn’t believe, that he was in love with an idiot. His idiot.


End file.
